


He Likes Spring.

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Promise, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: There always a reason why Suna likes Spring the most rather than the other season.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Amanai Kanoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	He Likes Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good in english so i'm sorry if there are any gramatical errors😔

If you are asking him **"What's his favorite season?"** he will answer "Spring" without any hesitation, and if you ask him **"Why?"**. Well, there always be a reason why he like—loves _Spring_ more than the other season that will be his forever secret he keeps from everyone—especially the twins, or they will make fun of him.

* * *

Spring in Tokyo always be his favorite spring ever—it's not unreasonable, because it was the time when he met his first love? Or maybe crush? He don't know either but he was sure at that moment he could felt a pleasant feeling inside his heart.

_**Spring 2003, Tokyo** _

During his way to his granny's house in Tokyo he could saw sakura petals was falling and covering the street, everything became pink to him. It was beautiful, but for him there was no more interesting more than his nintendo.

Even this magnificent scenery could not distracted him from his game.

"We arrived Rintarou!"

He looked away from his nitendo as his mom told him, saw his granny's family waved at them as their car was parking at their wide yard, he put back his nintendo on his pocket and get out from his car to greeted his granny and cousin.

"Rintarou grown up really well! Looks his face really look like his father, so handsome"

"Is that mean if Rintarou has my face he would be not handsome, mom?"

His mom and father laughed together with his granny and uncles, he looked around and found his cousin came to approach him.

"Rin-chan! Long time no see! How are you!"

"...you become taller and taller since last time we meet, Kanoka..."

He looked at his cousin, Kanoka, and since they were a kid those girl already taller than him. He could saw how she scratched her cheek that got redder by his words.

"Kano-chan, Rin-chan"

Both of them turned their head when their aunty called them, told them that they could look around before the sun down and sometime there would be local kids playing volleyball near the park behind their granny's house.

Rintarou could see Kanoka's eyes are widened in excitement as she heard the word of "volleyball" meanwhile he gave a really opposite reaction from her, he really hates physical activity especially when it comes to sports.

* * *

"Where are you going Kanoka?"

Rintarou asked as he saw Kanoka who was tying her shoes, those girl get up and smiled at him. She even brought a ball?

"I'm going to check the park that my mom told us before! And if it's true maybe i can play with them! Do you want to come with me Rin-chan?"

Ugh—he prefers to stay here and playing his nintendo rather than doing physical activities and get sweaty as they go home—but it's better if he is with Kanoka, at least he would not get bored.

"But—i don't know how to play volleyball..."

"It's okay! You can sit and see me play volleyball or just play your nintendo!"

"—well aren't that are better rather than staying here by doing nothing? I know you will get bored if i leave you alone here!"

Kanoka had a point here, he nodded and put his nintendo inside his pocket, keep it save there as he tied his shoes and then following Kanoka, who was guiding him to the park.

* * *

Since that day, Rintarou always followed Kanoka to the park, eventhough he was not playing volleyball with her he enjoyed his time by seeing them playing, he usually get hooked and excited by their game too, especially when Kanoka scored because her spikes.

He also be a proud cousin knowing the fact that Kanoka was taller than the other kid, especially the boys here.

The games got intense when Kanoka and he don't know his name yet but those boy with black wavy hair faced each other and showing their killer spikes. Rintarou got amazed, it gain much fun when he feel bored with his games or finished his games.

"What are you doing by sitting here?"

He looked up from his nintendo, someone from those kids that usually play with Kanoka came and approached him, looked at him with a curious face.

"...playing...nintendo"

"Woaaah nintendo! Can i sit here with you and watch you play?"

He asked on a cheerful tone, and placed himself beside him as he nodded his head, allowed those boy to join him. Well, those boy really just sit there, and watched him play, he even not say anything or asking random question that his friends usually did when he plays his nintendo in Hyogo.

"Ah—is it over?" those boy asked as his nintendo showed the words of "Game Over" yes, he lost, well he felt little bit uncomfortable as someone watching him when he playing his game and it make him lose his concentration while playing.

"Yeah...i got bored too—aren't you suppossed to play with them?"

Those boy smiled as he looked away at his friend who still playing volleyball and then turned his back to Rintarou.

"Yes! But my pinky got injured! So i got kicked from the game!" he said it cheerfully and showed both of his hand that wrapped by a bandages

He felt his body shiver as saw those boy finger, ugh, that's must be hurt.

"Aren't that hurt?" he asked as pointing his finger, those boy looked at his finger and smiled at Rintarou.

"Don't worry! It wasn't hurt at all! I already get used with this!"

Rintarou isn't type of person with good communication skill, but he don't know why, he could easily had a corversation with those boy, Rintarou told about Hyogo and his school, those boy would gave him a really unexpected response, and sometime they joked around with each other.

* * *

"Eh? Where is Kano-chan?" those boy asked when saw Rintarou came without Kanoka with him. He said that Kanoka already back to her hometown last night and she forgot to tell them so he came here to say her farewell for them.

"Eh? So we could not play volley ball like usual?"

"Kanoka already back? I was preparing to give her a gift"

Those kids humming in confused, most of them looked sad cause they couldn't play volley because their lack of people, and the rest of them felt bad cause they can't give Kanoka gift on their last met.

"Hey! How about you join us!"

"Eh? But i can't play volleyball..."

"Don't worry we could teach you!"

"I don't want to play with someone who can't even play volleyball"

"Boo! You are rude as ever Kiyo-chan!"

Rintarou saw those boy fighting over "Kiyo-chan" ah—those curly haired boy. 

"How? Do you want to play with us?" those brown haired boy asked him back with a wide smile after win from Kiyo-chan. He could saw those black haired boy turned his head and clicked his tongue.

Well that was not a bad idea too rather than he go back to his granny's house and get bored because Kanoka wasn't here or let himself by watching them play volleyball.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you got hurt because i forced you to join us"

Those brown haired boy said that with a dissapointed tone, he really felt bad to him as he treating his finger and wrapped it with bandages.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault too, besides i'm really enjoying it eventhough it was my first time playing volleyball—i'm a type of person that not really likes physical activities especially sports"

"Really? I'm really sorry—"

Rintarou looked at him, those boy tried his best to not to cry—cute—he shook his head, he should not thinking like that!

"Thank you... Uhm... I will back to Hyogo tonight"

He didn't know why he told him that, but his heart told him that if he doesn't tell those boy that he may feel regret for his entire life. At least he could say his farewell to his unknown friend.

"Eh? Really? It's too soon for you to leave us, you just play with us today right?"

Those boy looked more sad than before, Rintarou tried his best to smile and cheer him up, said that he really enjoying his short time here, and he glad that he got to know him and be friend-ing with him, because he didn't have much friend and someone who easy to talk to.

The sakura petals fallen as the wind blows, he used his other hand to get rid those pink petals from the other boy hair, his hair was so smooth on his hand as he strokes it.

"I promise that we will meet again in the future by the other chance, so, don't be sad, okay?"

* * *

That's why spring become his favorite season until now, it was his first time he met with his first love, sadly, he forgot to ask his name back then.

He looks at his finger, smiles as he remember the memories and promise he make for those kid. Those kid also the reason why he plays volleyball until now, somehow, it makes him feel those boy is really close to reach whenever he plays volleyball.

He always wonders how does he looks right know, did he still playing volleyball or not? He hopes that those boy still play until know, at last it give him a hope that they will meet again in Harukou or Interhigh tournament for sure.

He still remember how sweet his smile his, how cute his face on every expression, how smooth his hair was on his hand. Did he grew his hair little bit longer or keeping his old haircut? And and don't forget his blue eyes that looked at him with worried expression when he injured his hand.

Everytime sakura petal is falling as the wind blows it he would remember him, suddenly his memories comes to the surface and bring him to eternal nostalgic feeling.

* * *

_**Spring 2013, Tokyo.** _

"Where are you going Suna?"

His volleyball captain, Kita, asking him as he saw those boy already to go out tonight—they supposed to take their rest before tomorrow's final, so where is he gonna go tonight?

"I just want to have a walk tonight, to calming myself maybe? And get some air"

Kita looks at the clock on the wall, it's already 8PM, Suna should have his proper sleep for tomorrow's match—he is one of the stater player too.

"Don't worry Kita-san, i'll be back before ten and take my sleep—i promise as i back i would not playing nintendo until midnight like today"

Kita looks at Aran, the Dad of their team, he sighed as Aran nodded his head as approvement. Suna smiles in return as his thanks and gratitude.

"Can i go with Suna too? I want to buy some snack, i'll make sure that he will back before ten"

They look at Osamu who just appeared from nowhere, and approaches Suna, places his hand around the other boy's shoulder.

"Okay, i allowed both of you to go, make sure you all back before ten, remember to not staying up late playing your game, Suna, and for you Osamu, don't forget to brush your teeth before sleep!"

"Aye ma'am!"

* * *

"I'll wait here"

Osamu nods and leave him after giving him an "OK" hand sign, Suna knows, Osamu will take a relaly long time for choosing his snacks, so it's better for him to enjoy Tokyo's night sky scenery as the wind blows his hair and tickles his face, he want to have fun with the wind tonight.

Ah, he suddenly remember those boy as he saw sakura petals started to fall. He counts it, one, two, three, until uncountable, how much time already passed since their first and last time meet? What is he doing right now? What is he doing tonight? Did he already sleep? Or did he comes to Tokyo's Gymnasium to play or maybe watch the volleyball matches?

He always wonders.

Spring in Tokyol always brings him a nostalgic feeling.

"Kiyo-chan, stop buying masker and hand sanitizer when you still have a stock of it!"

_Wait, Kiyo-chan?_

"I just don't want to run out of mine's stock"

"Oh my god Kiyo-chan! You would not run out everything when you still have two packs of it!"

"Stop pointing at me like that and can you stop screaming over everything Motoya?"

Those brown haired boy lazily rolled his eyes as his disapprovement about what's the other boy said before. He turns his head and finds Suna who was standing still outside the supermarket both of them shows their each other suprised look on their faces as they recognize each other.

**_"I promise that we will meet again in the future by the other chance, so, don't be sad, okay?"_ **

It takes more than ten years for them to meet each other in the future, Suna keeps his words, his promises that they would meet each other again in the future. Now, Suna aren't curious again about how he is right now. Those boy, turned into really beautiful person, he got matured in some point but his face doesn't change at all, even his voice still the same from ten years ago. 

Suna smiles at him.

Spring in Tokyo always bring him a pleasant feeling inside his heart, it's like the butterflies filled his stomatch, it's like he was showered by joy, Spring in Tokyo, will never changes and always become his favorite feeling.

That's why he loved Spring the most from all season.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friend on twitter! @/dokomolin and let's sail SunaKomo!


End file.
